The Last Pureblood vs The Grand Admiral
by Through-The-Creative-Minds-Eye
Summary: Riji, An Immortal Sith Pureblood, arrived at his old home of Korriban to meditate only to be followed by the Empire and none other than the Grand Admiral Thrawn himself.
1. Returning to Pay his Respects

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and all rights belong to the respected companies**

* * *

Sandstorms...that was what he was born in and that is what he might die in. Riji was on the planet Korriban, inside the tomb of Tulak Hord getting away from the current sandstorm raging on the planet. He was wearing his standard black with red painted scars Mandalorian armor and on the back of the armor was his standard jet pack. Over all that armor was his normal black trench coat that he wore above his armor. He wore a wide-brimmed hat that from time to time covered the top part of his face. Strapped over his shoulder was a sniper rifle and on his waist was two blaster pistols. On his ankle was a knife in it's sheath connected to his boot and in his hand was a Pike that looked a lot like the Zabrak Sith Savage Opress. He walked in with his faithful Tuk'ata, Zirah by his side. They walked through the dark tombs as Riji used the force and Zirah smelled around. they walked through the tomb corridor's until they were in a wide room lit various torches with a statue of Tulak Hord himself.

Riji and Zirah walked across the room and towards the base of the statue. Once they got to the base, Riji began to take of his hat and disarm himself. he placed his thins at the base of the statue while Zirah walked to the base and slumped down next to Riji's things. She started to close her eye and tried to take a nap. Riji smiled as he shook his head at Zirah.

"Lazy hound" Riji said outloud. He then began to walk a good distence away from the statue before turning to face it. He started to sit down cross-legged in front of it and closed his eyes. He soon began to meditate on the dark side of the force, letting it flow throghout his body. This caused him to start floating a few feet off the ground. After a few minutes had gone by, he started to have lightning course throughout his body. Riji then released all the lightning into the air above him letting it hit the ceiling above him. This cause a large amount of dust to fall from the ceiling but create a large scorch mark on it. After all the lightning left his body, he took a deep breath before sensing danger outside the tomb.

Riji opened his eyes as he stopped meditation. He quickly fell to the ground but landed on his feet and began to run to the base of the statue. As Riji ran, he whistled for Zirah to wake up from her short nap. Zirah quickly opened her eyes, picked her head up and sniffed the air. She growled at the doorway before getting on her feet. She waited for Riji to arm himself with his weapons. Riji quickly put his knife sheath back on his ankle, his pistols on his waist, and strapped his sniper rifle over his shoulder. He grabbed his pike and picked up his hat before running back to the entrance way of the room. As he ran he placed his hat back on his head before stopping but slamming his back onto the wall next to the door. Zirah stayed back in front of the door to make show that she was the only one in the room.

After a few minute of silence, marching could be heard through the dark corridor of the tomb. Soon lights could be seen coming towards the room that they were in. Riji gripped on to his pike and was careful not to make a sound or it would be over for him. Soon five Stormtroopers had appeared. The marched quickl into the room before they saw Zirah growling at them. Zriah barked at the troopers as they started to surround her. She quickly looked at each one before charging at one that could possibly see Riji if not for her body. The troopers opened fired on the Tuk'ata wounding her but that didn't stop her. The hound did a jumping lunge at one of the troopers and bit into his neck. The trooper screamed in horror before it was drowned out but gurgles of him choking n his blood.  
The other four troopers took aim again at Zirah before hearing a warcry behind them. They turned to see Riji beginning to charge at them. He quickly took one of their heads off with his pike and let the body fall to the ground and letting it bleed across the stone floor. He then used the Force to crash the other in their own armor, letting blood splatter all over the room. He looked at Zirah and his eye's widened as he saw her wound. Riji threw his pike to the ground as he ran over to Zirah and bent down to see her wound. Zirah saw Riji looking at the wound that she had before whining at him to him her. He quickly placed a hand over her wound but she whimpered at him because of the pain coursing though her body.

"It's alright girl. You are going to be fine" Riji whispered to her. He looked at the wound closer but soon closed his eye's. He started to use a healing force technique on her to close her wound and stop the bleeding. As the wound fully closed, Riji opened his eyes again and then looked at Zirah.

"I want you to stay here, have a meal and rest up. I don't want you to be injured anymore girl okay" Riji said. Zirah gave him a quite bark in agreement. She then looked back down at the dead troopers and began to dig into one of them. Riji smiled as he watched Zirah eat before standing up, walking over to his fallen pike and picking it up. He walked to the doorway that lead into corridor before looking back at Zirah.

"Don't eat too much or you're going to be sick. I will be back in a bit girl" Riji said to her. Zirah didn't pay any attention to him as she was eating her meal but Riji didn't mind. He turned back to the darkness of the tomb and walking into it. A murderous glint was gained in the immortal Sith Pureblood eye. He needed to deal with some intruders that were on his home and that had hurt his friend.


	2. A Frontal Assult on the Sith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and it belongs to its respected companies.  
**

* * *

The sounds of bloody murder and of a weapon going through armor could be heard through out the temple. Riji's yells could also be heard alongside his mad laughing that seemed to be echoing throughout the entire temple itself. Stromtrooper's outside of the temple, more then a normal battalion, took up a defensive perimeter around the entrance of the temple. Behind them were some AT-ST's, around ten or more, directing there line of fire at the entrance. The troopers began to tense up as the screams soon stopped but the sound of metal being dragged against the stone floor of the temple could be heard.

Riji had enough of these trooper on his home. His body was cover in dust and blood from the troopers that he had slaughtered. He began walking through the temple hallway that led outside before hearing something. He quickly walked to a broken pillar of the temple and crouched behind it. He placed his pike to the ground and took his sniper rifle off his shoulder and began to load the weapon up with ammo until it was full. He looked through the scope of the weapon and saw the small army of Stormtroopers and AT-ST's. A small but murderous smile appeared on his face and he slowly gripped his finger on the trigger of the gun. He began to take shots at all of the troopers that he could see through his scope and hit them two time. Once in the head and another in the chest to make sure that they were dead. The troopers began to open fire into the temple entrance and try to hit Riji only that they couldn't because he had well placed cover. The small fighting began to grow more and more until they stopped firing as they saw no fire was returned from Riji. They waited a few minutes until blaster fire could be heard once more and trooped began to drop.

This continued for a few minute but what seemed like hours to the troopers. Riji had soon turned the small army into a legion at best. the trooped began to break up into groups of four. They had soon managed to make twelve groups of four. Two of the squads began to head towards the entrance as the rest headed back towards the AT-ST's. They needed back up and they needed it fast. As the two squads made it towards the entrance, two of them dropped dead quickly. The others began to take fire as they headed into the darkness of the temple only for their shots to quickly turn into screams of bloody murder. The other troopers began to call up orders to their AT-ST's as they stood under it. The large walkers began to fire onto the entrance of the temple.

Riji quickly finished off the troopers that dared to enter his people's temple. He began to feel the ground shake in the temple and blaster fire could be heard from the outside. He began to realize what was happening and ran towards the entrance only for it to be too late. The temple entrance had collapsed trapping him and his pet inside.


End file.
